Virgil Spier
Virgil Spier ( Amsterdam , 8 January 1981 ) is a Dutch athlete , who initially specialized in the heptathlon , but focuses exclusively in recent years in the sprint and hurdles . He wrote during his junior time three national youth titles to his name, but the Dutch senior championships were wins so far off. Although he was close many times. So he captured the NK indoorfrom 2001 on both the 60m and the 60m hurdles many silver and bronze medals . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Starting as decathlete **1.2 Switching to sprint and hurdles **1.3 As a backup to the Olympics *2 Personal bests *3 Performance Development *4 Honours **4.1 60 m **4.2 100 m **4.3 150 m **4.4 200 m **4.5 300 m **4.6 60m hurdles **4.7 110m Hurdles **4.8 decathlon Biography [ edit ] Started as a decathlete [ edit ] If D-Muscle junior was a member of the Hague athletics club Sparta . Here he showed his talent, but did not equal performance. So he is not on the all-time lists in boys D, C and B. In 2000 he qualified as an A junior at the NK-around for seniors by a fifth in the decathlon with a total of 7164 points for the Junior World Championships in Santiago . There he started very well to his decathlon with 10.54 s in the 100 m , the fourth Dutch junior time ever. Then, however, he had a hamstring injury give up the fight. [1] He was represented in the Netherlands in 2001 decathlon at the European Championships under 23 , that year were held in the Olympic Stadium in Amsterdam . Again he had to contend with an injury but was despite still ninth. Switch to sprint and hurdles [ edit ] In 2002 Virgil Spier was the NK indoor as well as second at 60 m and fourth in the 60m hurdles in the previous year, after which he that year on the European indoor in Vienna also came to these parts in action. On both counts, he was killed in the preliminaries with respectively 6.73 to 7.89 s. As a reserve for the Olympics [ Edit ] The Dutch relay team in the 4 x 100 m relay in 2008 focused on conquering a ticket for the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing . However, times of 38.92 and 39.03 gave the world a seventeenth place, while the IOC standard was the first sixteen invitation to accommodate the Games could see. However, the Netherlands fully benefited from the elimination of the classified at the first sixteen Australia , which logged off for the Games. This was still a ticket to the games won. Muscle was, like Gregory Sedoc , who also participated in the 110 m hurdles , aired as a reserve runner. The four base runners of the team were Maarten Heisen , Guus Pride , Patrick Luijk and Caimin Douglas . 's team went to Beijing with the aim of the Dutch record of improving since August 30, 2003 stood at 38.63, run by the team at the world championships in Paris, captured the bronze medal. Far did not happen. The Dutch team had in his series play against strong teams like that of the United States , Trinidad & Tobago , Japan and Poland . Surprisingly, the Dutch survived this battle and were 38.87, the fastest time of the year, even third. A day later, in the final, whichJamaica with a new world record of 37.10 came out on top, all the euphoria an end, because the interactions between Guus Pride and Patrick Luijk failed. Given the history was the pick of the final itself, however, already exceeded expectations. Virgil Spier did not take action in Beijing. Muscle is now a member of athletics AAC and lives in Amsterdam. Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Performance Development [ edit ] Honours [ edit ] 60 m [ edit ] *2001: NK indoor - 6.78 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK indoor - 6.73 s *2002: DNS ½ fin. EC indoor (4th in the series with 6.73 s) *2003: NK indoor - 6.74 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2013: 4th NK indoor - 7.04 s 100 m [ edit ] *2008: NK - 10.72 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2009: Golden Spike - 10,60 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2010: 8th NK - 10.96 s 150 m [ edit ] *2012: 10th Ter Specke Bokaal Lisse - 16.38 s 200 m [ edit ] *2012: 8th Golden Spike - 21,79 s 300 m [ edit ] *2012: 7th Ter Specke Trophy - 35,06 s 60m hurdles [ edit ] *2002: 6th in series EK indoor - 7.89 s *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK indoor - 7.80 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK indoor - 7.80 s *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK indoor - 7.83 s *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK indoor - 7.93 s 110m Hurdles [ Edit ] *2005: NK - 13.97 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK - 14,15 s decathlon [ edit ] *2000: DNF UWC *2001: 9th European Championship U23 - 7469 p Category:1981 births